


Futanari One Shots

by writingnoodles



Series: Futanari Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Dicks, Boredom, Cliche, Dickgirls, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Fucking, Futa, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Masturbation, Multi, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Playgrounds, Public Masturbation, School, Sex, Shameful smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, cocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingnoodles/pseuds/writingnoodles
Summary: Just posting some stuff from my old account. Enjoy.Join thediscordand leave what you would like to see.





	1. Requests [Open]

Requests are:

Open: Yes

Closed: No

This will help y'all know when it's open or not.

Everyone can leave their requests in the comment section down below. I have the right to deny requests, don't worry though. If I don't like it or can't do it I'll ask for you to change it up a bit! Have fun!

 

What I won't do:

•Femboys 

•Gangbangs

•Rape

•Underage

 

 

 

 

 

> This is strictly no fandoms, other than that you can give whatever you want, no gangbanging though and be descriptive!  Don't be afraid to be creative! I'm usually ok with any kink so go on! Please place your requests here so I see them. Make sure to subscribe so you'll get the updates faster. And join the discord, thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, join the discord if you want to see more of these. Leave suggestions and requests in the admin chat. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Discord](https://discord.gg/mxyhJEf)


	2. Outside of School

       It was the end of lunch and everyone was walking back into the school. Except for one. Whining the young girl's leg shook, a heavy bulge rising up and prodding through her panties along with her skirt. "Why now..." She mumbled annoyed before looking around in search of anything. She was desperate, really desperate. If her erection wasn't taken care of correctly she'll become miserable for the rest of the day.

       Finally she eyed the gates that surrounded the school. It was the gates with the diamond shape patterns (as shown in the picture). A disgusting thought ran through her head and she groaned. "How do I come up with these weird ideas?" There was no nobody left outside and no cars or people were passing by. Perfect.

       Running quickly, her erection bounces against the fabric of her panties and skirt making her pant a bit. She reached up to the gate and realized she'll be late if she didn't hurry. Snatching the hem of her panties she pulled it down, her red tipped cock pointing out straight.

       Moving closer she pushed the tip of her cock against the cold metal and yelped out. It was so cold yet so pleasurable! Her fingers curled around the gaps of the gate as she slowly pushed her cock in and out against the cold metal gate the best she could. It was a bit hard and uncomfortable but it was working. Pre cum started to bead up and turned into a slight lubricant for her. She started to groan at a modest level as her cock twitch in the hold of the gate.

       She was getting close. She could feel it. "Ugh...almost t-there...gosh yes....best idea e-e-ever!!!" Yowling out she slammed her cock really hard into the gate making it clatter as cum gushed out over and over again. It plopped down on the cement and grass and the girl panted heavily, slightly tired. Pulling her now limp cock out she tucked it into her panties and fixed her skirt before rushing back in. On her way to her next class she just realized what she did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "I just banged the school gates...and it felt amazing! I'm so glad, hmm...maybe I can come up with a few more ideas, heh...~"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, join the discord if you want to see more of these. Leave suggestions and requests in the admin chat. 
> 
> [ Discord](https://discord.gg/mxyhJEf)


	3. Transportation on the Train

       I sigh softly as I made my way aboard the train. As I headed toward the very back of the train I took my seat, the train starting to fill up. I was quiet for a moment before I realized it was warm. A bit too warm.

      "Mmn..."

       Huffing a bit I looked out the window knowing very well why I felt this way. It was inside my pants of course. I tried to ignore the urge, closing myself off from the world but that failed rather quickly.

       Biting my lip I peaked out to see if anyone was coming to the back but it was just me. Quickly I undid my pants, the zipper down and my cock sprung out thumping lightly against the chair in front of me. I winced, hope the person in front didn't hear me before wrapping my hand around the aching organ and rubbed the tip.

       I hissed lightly and the train started to come to life. As I continued to jerk off while the train went on its way I couldn't help but to start moaning lowly at the blissful sensation. Peaking out again I squeezed my cock a bit roughly, making more precum ooze out.  
   
       A idea came to me. There was enough space between the two seats in front of me in order to shove my cock in for friction. There was only one person in that seat and she was listening to her music. Ok. I can do this. Standing up I pretended to look around, carefully pushing my cock in. Oh god, I grit my teeth to not scream out. The fabric on the chair was sooo good!

       In and out I went. Over and over again, no one noticing. My cock was so close to her shoulder, imagine what would happen if she caught me! A lewd smirk came over my lips before my cock bursted out, shooting cum all over the middle of the chairs and the back as well. I felt the tingly buzzing feeling I always got after a good cum and sat back down, feeling way better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, join the discord if you want to see more of these. Leave suggestions and requests in the admin chat. 
> 
> [ Discord](https://discord.gg/mxyhJEf)


	4. After School

       A teacher came in "Are you heading home yet?" I looked up from the tests that I was grading and shook my head no "No, I'm pulling a all nighter so just head home Alicia" she nods before we both exchanged our goodnights. It was 7:00pm now, even the janitor left so the only one left in the building was me.

       Sighing softly I continued to grade the remaining tests. I must say the students have improved greatly. "Looks like my teaching is finally paying off" I spoke with a sense of pride as I stretched my arms out. I looked down between my legs.

        "...you know rewarding myself wouldn't be such a bad thing...~" Yeah. I need a break anyway.

       Standing up from my desk I slowly kicked off my heals. Walking toward the middle of the classroom I sigh softly before lifting my skirt up. There was the print of my limp cock. Not for long. I quickly slid off my panties before closing my eyes. Imagining some lewd stuff.

Humping the couch.

Fingering my cock.

Fucking a textbook.

       "U-uhn..." It was working. Looking down I saw my limp cock starting to twitch a bit.

Fucking a gate.

Screwing a doll.

Tickling my own cock.

       Yelping out a loud and weird sloppy sound filled the room as my cock started to grow, pushing out the pink condom I wore all the time.

       "Hmm..." And for once I decided to take it off. Peeling it off I saw the rest of my cock, which was still growing. The tip was a pale pink and was spewing out precum already. Time to have some fun...~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is part two.


	5. After School Pt.2

       My cock kept making the weird noises it made when it grew until it stopped. I looked at it with admiration and purred, you don't see people with this size running around. But back to the good stuff. I turned around and figured I would look in the closet. I shuffled around in the closet looking for what I need. I ended up pulling out a textbook and bounty roll before walking towards the heater.

       I placed the book on a desk before sitting on the other one. With one hand I started to pump my cock moaning loudly as I could. My tip twitched with each touch and I jerked up a bit. I could feel my nipples perking out my shirt, rubbing roughly against it.

       "Ah...yes...mn..."

       I continued for a bit before grabbing the bounty roll (medium size) and shoved my cock into it. The cardboard inside of it burned my skin and I cried out loudly as I started to pump it in and out. I jumped up before placing the bounty roll on the floor, slamming my rod right into it. I broke into sweat as I kept up the pace, the friction sending pleasure through my entire body. I could feel my brink rising up slowly so after a few minutes I stopped, a small puddle on the floor dripping from the bounty's inside.

       Grabbing the textbook I placed my cock in it before slamming it close on my dick. I groaned in pain and pleasure. It was like every part of me was on fire. The whole room was filled with the smacking of the book pages on my cock and suddenly my cheeks flushed up and I couldn't breathe properly as my form shook.

       Screaming out I came like a waterfall into the geography book, the pages starting to wet with my cum. Slowly my legs gave out and I was on the floor breathing heavily.

       "Gosh yes...~" I need to do this more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, join the discord if you want to see more of these. Leave suggestions and requests in the admin chat. 
> 
> [ Discord](https://discord.gg/mxyhJEf)


	6. On a Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cringed so hard.

* * *

       She had her pocket pussy right in her hand. No clothes on at all except for the heavy coat she wore and her sneakers. The train stopped again, more people coming off. The only person on the train was her and she smirks before pulling her coat open, perked nipples and erection in full view. She sighs in relief and stands up with her arms akimbo before looking at the quickly changing scene.

       She felt her cock twitch and squirms. Ooh! She really needed to take a piss. Grabbing her cock she started to pump it, instead of cum came out urine. Yelping she started to piss directly on the seat. "Ohh yesss!!!!" Soon she stopped and slumped to the floor, shoving her dick into her tiny pocket pussy and a vibrator in her penis. Setting it to high she jerked around pumping her cock.

       "A-Ahn...oh...yes... imagine someone catching meeee....!~" she drools, the train stopping but she couldn't. She couldn't control herself. Luckily no one came. The door were slowly closing and she got up ramming her cock between them. She screamed, the pressure was fueling her to the brink. A loud wet sound can be heard, cum shooting out over and over again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, join the discord if you want to see more of these. Leave suggestions and requests in the admin chat. 
> 
> [ Discord](https://discord.gg/mxyhJEf)


	7. My Bed

       I twisted and turned about in my bed unable to sleep and groaned annoyed before lifting myself up, looking into the almost dark room. "Ugh, I can't go to sleep..." Slowly I got out of bed and headed downstairs to make some warm milk. Maybe that would help.

           _________________________

       I'm drinking the milk leaning against the counter thinking about nothing when I realized my cock flopped out of my panties. Finishing the milk I place the mug in the sink before fixing it back in place, pausing mid way.

       "..." I run my hand against the foreskin and realize I won't be getting any sleep soon so I might as well have some fun. Heading back to my room I remove my sheets out of way before spreading my legs in the middle of the bed, playing with my foreskin. I softly moan feeling my cock twitch a bit, waking up. I hold both of sides of the foreskin and pulled it down until the tip was in view.

       "Hey lil fella~" I coo before rubbing the tip with my nail shuddering at the coldness. It felt so good...nex was my hand. I wrap my hand around it, slowly pumping and watching my cock grown to its full 7 inches. Which I am very proud of by the way. I continued for a bit, moaning out loud until I paused once more looking around for anything to screw. Dammit I don't have anything...

       I pout thinking carefully before I beam feeling so smart. I flip myself over so my cock points to the bed. Grabbing the front of the bed I slam my cock into the mattress moaning out really loudly at the friction. It felt so awesome.

         Over and over I kept screwing into the bed, rocking my hips and over. I could feel my hot sticky pre cum slobbing out onto the sheets and around my tip. Finally I felt the knot signaling I was about to cum. Holding my breathe I grunt lowly, as I squirted all over my sweet bed.

      "A-ah...crap that was amazing..." Yawning I slump down feeling sleep taking over. Best nap ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, join the discord if you want to see more of these. Leave suggestions and requests in the admin chat. 
> 
> [ Discord](https://discord.gg/mxyhJEf)


	8. Teddy Bear

       Everyday weekday I wake up and get ready for school but unlike any ordinary kid I bring my teddy bear with me. Why? You'll soon understand. I walked through the scanners and the security guard gave me a odd look when she saw the teddy bear in my bag.

       "It's for my niece" Lies. Once I was done I looked back before climbing the stairs. Pausing to hear if anyone was coming. It was still morning so I would have to hurry. Pulling my bookbag off I slid my teddy bear out before sitting on the floor.

       I was out of sight from the cameras and couldn't help but feel excited as I unzipped my pants, a bulge and wet spot on my panties. I slid my panties down before slipping two fingers into the bottom of the stuff animal.

       No one knew.

       No one knew I was a futanari. Or that I have a onahole in my teddy bear.

       Biting my lips I place the bottom of the teddy bear onto my now weeping cock like many times before. I pulled my hips away, lifting the teddy bear before pushing in. Over and over again.

       They didn't need to know. That I have a cock and cum in stuff toys for kids...

       It felt really good though. The onahole squished my cock just right and the sounds of my fucking echoed through the stairwell. I continued for a bit, closing my eyes before letting out a sharp grunt. I could feel me load releasing into my teddy bear and sighs softly before pulling it off of me. Next time will be lunch.

 


	9. Bored in School

       The teacher was drawling on about some test we'll have to take next week but I could really care less. My grades were already in honor roll, plus he was annoying. I looked around seeing my classmates dying of boredom before looking down at my skirt. Sure why not.

       As the lesson continued, every now and then I would rock in my chair for friction waking up the little guy down there. I could just feel my cock dying to spring up and sing hallelujah. I kept looking around keeping a simple face. I learned to control my facial features when doing this in public. Honestly those hentai videos really exaggerated stuff.

       When the teacher turned the lights off to watch a film I took my chances and lifted my skirt up, my bulge standing proud in its glory. No one noticed since they were either asleep or couldn't see. I sigh lowly before rummaging in my bag for anything to help me out. All I found was my earphones and my lunchbox. I paused thinking of a idea. Opening my lunchbox I slid out my sandwich and lifted up the top piece of bread. I snuck another peak before pulling my shorts and stockings down a bit sliding the sandwich underneath the desk.

       I lowered my head on the desk pushing my back out as I placed the bread right on my cock. 'Meat sandwich' I joked inwardly before moving my hips back and forth. The tomatoes and lettuce was still cold and the bread was providing great friction.

       Whole wheat bread might I add. 👌

       I continued feeling my tip pulse a bit, pre cum dribbling into my lunch before I bit down on my lips forcing myself not to cum. I placed everything away quickly before asking to be excused rather rashly.

      I was outside in the hallway catching my breath. My panties were still down but no one could notice. I kept walking around, the smell of mayo a bit faint on my cock. When the coast was clear I hid in a empty room heading to the back and pulling the covers off of a little bag. Picking it up I took the little toothbrush out before turning it on.

       Yeah I know right?

       The toothbrush danced in my hands before I brought it down on my cock slightly letting out a half hearted moan. I rubbed the vibrating tool up and down my cock until I heard the door click.

       Fear ran through me as I dove under covers, legs wide open with my cock still expecting to cum. The person was getting something from a old locker but I still continued to rub the toothbrush all over my tip. Soon enough I started cum. Really hard. I was surprised the person didn't catch me, thank God.

       Once they left I stood up sighing before wiggling my cock, pissing in a corner before rubbing out another load. This time while fucking my ass with a nearby oval like cup thing I found. I kept bouncing myself up and down feeling my ass juices trickle down to the floor before I grit my teeth hissing. My cum shot out a few feet.

       Once I cleaned up everything I headed back. The teacher scolded me for taking so long but I just said sorry before taking my seat smiling.

   

 

 

 

 

 

  
       It was soon lunch time. And I have a vibrating toothbrush taped to my cock.

 

  
       Later the janitor would find sticky white stuff in a few rooms wondering where it came from.

 


	10. Night Time Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But why tho?

       A girl walked around the road around 11pm. Where the roads weren't so busy and the park was empty. It was such a perfect night, the breeze was blowing just right. When she reached the park she headed underneath the playground set looking around for anyone passing by. No one was here.

       Pulling her pants down she crawled about, cock flopping out between her legs. There was a dent in one of the poles, probably by one of kids. Scooting up she spreads her legs wide so her cock could touch the pole. With small thrusts she started to fuck the pole groaning at the feeling of the cold metal. When she came she moved on to humping the slide, cumming as well. She came in every section of the park before finally leaving. The next day the kids wondered where the melted ice cream came from.

 

 


	11. Silent Hill Nurse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself.

       You were walking down a long hall, your flashlight having a tendency to flicker every now and then which only made you more paranoid. You prayed this was the area to your freedom. Looking down you noticed a small light at the end of the hallway. It fueled your urge to leave and you picked up the pace.

       When you got there there was a door that aged with time. You pressed your back against the door and made a silent prayer before carefully opening the door. You stepped in seeing a boxed like room with a few windows. There was a light switch beside you. You flicked it on. Big mistake. Because right there was one of those bubble head nurses...only this one had a cock.  You froze expecting the freaky nurse to try and kill you. But it just sat there with its legs wide open and heavy cock oozing the most cum you've ever seen in your life.

       The nurse's boobs were huge enough to pop out of their shirt, you see no reason to even have it on. You thought maybe they were dead. . .no they were breathing. Maybe it was asleep? You move slowly to the other side of the room, a crowbar on a table. You picked it up and felt a bit better.

       You closed the door not wanting anything else to come in or try to kill you from behind. Once that was done you watched the nurse a bit more before you looked down to see a erection right in your cargo shorts. In all honesty you didn't blame yourself. Then a idea popped up. It was tricky and you could probably die but what the heck. You move toward the nurse slowly, the smell of cum strong before you stood right in front of them. Thats when you started to notice the nurse moving and you were quick to shove the crowbar near its neck. It froze andyou knew it could see you.

       Your breath hitches and fear englufs you as you unzipped your shorts, feelin them fall to the floor. You can feel the nurse just starting harder. You pulled your underwear down and your cock was in view. The nurse tilted its head down a bit and you moved in... closer...and closer. Until your cock was near its lips. You poke your cock at there lips and slowly the nurse's mouth opened. You sigh softly before pushing your cock in, you groan loudly when warmth surrounded your cock. It was just so hot, the nurse's lips were nice and soft. Slowly you push your further into the demonic mouth.

       The nurse obliged and took it since it had no gag reflex before sliding there tongue against your cock. You bow your head in pleasure before carefully using a free hand and placing behind its head. The nurse looked up before you roughly slammed your cock into its mouth. Back and forth you went, stamina blazing through your body.

       You were taking all your stress out on this monster and loving every minute of it. It seemed to like it too, seeiny that it's cock was twitching behind your back and making a puddle on the floor. "Ha... holy crap...I'm so close..." You press your whole body against the nurse, humping its face as you rode out your orgasm. You cried out in pleasure giving the nurse a mouthful of your salty cum. It made a noise as it slurped up the cum, the slurping triggering another load. You moan lowly and pull back, cum sputtering on the nurse's face.

       You sigh feeling much happier before looking at the nurse. They didn't kill you...or anything. It looked like it liked it. You weren't leaving anytime soon so you decided to help the nurse out. "Straighten up." You don't know where you got the determination from but the nurse sort of did as you said. It slumps up slightly and you lowered yourself to there lips forcefully kissing them. You can taste your cum on there lips and you felt a finger at your entrance. You paid no mind as you and the nurse went into a messy tongue battle.

       The nurse was aroused by your actions and slipped a finger into your vagina. You moan quietly feeling yourself stretch and began to bounce up and down on the finger. You slipped a hand down to the nurse's breast pulling the shirt off and staring. There were stitches but you didn't care. Pulling away from there mouth you took in a nipple and sucked and bit down as hard as you getting a disoriented moan from the nurse.

       You played with the nipples as you were fingered before suddenly pulling away. You came again this time on both of you. "Crap." Slowly you stood and tugged on the nurse's cock. The scary part was that it extended like a weird ass ladder. You gulp before looking at the huge tip. Carefully you kept tugging watching the nurse jerk about before pushing the cock into your ass. You pushed aside part of the meaty cock and was somehow able to slip your own cock into the nurse's deep pussy. When you pushed your cock in you felt the nurse's cock moving around in you, growing.

       The nurse was somehow fucking you and you started to pant, sweat trickling down into you face. You pushed further into the pussy and it felt so hot. You started to thrust inside of the nurse's watching it spread it's legs even more wanting your cock. You pushed until you could feel its  pussy on your thighs.

       You gently placed the crowbar down before playing with the huge clit. It was hard to do so. With getting pounded in the ass by a extendable cock and fucking a huge ass pussy. You didn't last long and you came deep inside of them, you could feel the nurse's wall clamping your cock and the nurse felt your ass clamp on there cock. Both of you came hard. Over and over and over. Until it was finally over.

       You panted on the floor exhausted before the nurse stood up. You didn't care if you died since it was your best orgasm yet. They picked you up with great strength before they licked your ear. And fucked it with your tongue. It was a sign that you have there respect and you were allowed to leave. You moaned lowly before touching there cock tip.

       Giving a lazy smile you use the last of your energy and shove your cock right into the hole of there cock. They froze up. Before they pushed you against the wall and forcefully pushed there cock on yours. It was like a pocket pussy.

       You rode it out watching the monster fuck there penis with great strength before they suddenly came from everywhere. It sudders before dropping, you landing on top and passing out.

 


	12. Tree

       There was this sort of odd looking tree in a park nearby the public school. Every time Maxine passes by, she means to take a closer look at it but never had the chance to.  
       The sun was starting to settle down, the sky painted with colors of pink and yellow. Cars would pass by occasionally due to lack of traffic. Maxine was walking home when she passed by the park. She looks through the diamond gates and saw a few kids running around and some boy playing basketball on the courtyard. Pulling out her phone the time read 6pm. "I got time" she mutters to herself while opening the gate. No one paid her mind as she walks to the big tree that branched out over the gates. The tree was located right in front of the swings but behind the bathroom which was sort of a blindspot.  
       By the time she got there she took a closer look at the tree, inspecting it. Making circles around it she notes that it had two lumps with a hole parting it in-between. It almost looks like a...butt.

       She stares a bit more before the laughter of the kids interrupt her momentarily. Was was she thinking?!

       'This is a public area!' she screams in her head. She could already feel her pants starting to tighten up from lack of room. She bites her lips in worry. She isn't fond of the idea but...

       It's been nonstop work this month! When was the last time she cooled off? 'That's what I should be doing in my own house!' she could already feel her chest heating up from the thought of fucking a tree, of all things.  
        Her reasonable side was telling her to do it at home. But down there was telling her the opposite. Sweat was building up in the palm of her hand and she peeks out. The kids were still on the other side of the park and no one was passing by...  
       The risk of a car passing was likely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


       So why the heck was she zipping down her pants?  
  
  
  
  


        "This is so stupid!" Her cock peeked out from her blue panties, half hard. Rummaging in her bag she pulled out some Vaseline and rubs a bit around her shaft. The strokes were foreign to her and she nearly doubled over from the sensitivity before getting a hang of it. The grease was warming up her cock and it felt pretty good. Her dick shone softly from the sun's resting light, rising up to it's full potential with a few strokes. Her dick wasn't anything to brag about but it was satisfying size.  
       Sighing lightly with worry gracing her face she moves closer to the hole in the tree. The hole seemed wide enough to fit her, she poked a finger in there to check. Her fingers came out sticky and wet-- a chill runs down her spine. Not only that but the inside was soft yet at the same time rough. It made her chest and cock heat up with impatience.  
       The kid's shouting from the other side reminds her to hurry up. Without further ado she placed her hands firmly on the bark bumps for butt cheeks and slid her cock in with ease. She watches it disappear and exhale softly at how cold and slimy it was against her.  
       "Shoot-" she starts rocking her hips and winces at how the bark grinds against her skin. A little pain doesn't hurt. Her hips kept moving at a decent speed, each time becoming more pleasurable.  
       "Feels so good..." The bark kept biting at her tip, it burned so bad but she couldn't stop! She hugged the tree with so much and started to pound mercilessly into it. "Such a tight bark ass, all for me" Between her legs were becoming more soggy as she started to rut against the tree. The leaves shook with each pounding and she found it harder to keep quiet but she managed.  
       Was it her or was the tree getting tighter? No it was her. Precum was dribbling out at the edge, greasing everything with the Vaseline. Her hips ached from pounding so hard into the bark but she couldn't stop. Her butt jiggles with each thrust and a soft moan let's loose.  
       Peeking over the side of the tree she makes sure no one was watching. "I wanna cum...cum right into this hole!" She hisses to herself, nails digging into the bark as she held on. Almost there...so close.  
      "John get the ball!" Her mind hardly registered the faint voices of the kids, already lost in her almost orgasm. She felt her stomach swelling up while her cock expanded ready to explode. "Ouch!" The bark was rubbing so hard against her, it hurts. Burns even. It gave her the edge and with whimper she releases into the trunk hole, filling it goopy streams of cum. It kept coming out, like a beautiful fountain. She pulls out, the stickiness sticking to her. Her dick was bleeding just barely and for a moment she was worried but brushes it off for later. She heard footsteps coming her way and made a turn for the bathroom door.   
       "That was close..." She watches the kid pick up a rolling ball. _Too close._ As the kid ran back to his friends she checks the time. 6:20pm. Holding her cock she wobbles to a stall for quick piss before leaving.  
       Casting the tree a look, her cum slid down out of the hole she couldn't help but smile.  
  
  
  
  
  


       Another time maybe.


	13. Rob? I Think Not!

      

(Read this with a New York accent.)  
  
  
  


       It was dark and I was on my home. Knowing how dangerous it could be I carried a pocket knife on me at all times, you never know when you'll need it.  
        Looking around in almost total darkness save for the street lamps I heard a few footsteps from behind me. On high alert I prepared myself but it was only a guy passing by. But something told me it was fake. Boy was I right because the next thing I know the dude turns on me, ready to hit a good one on me and steal my money. But I was faster. Moving back at the last minute I grab him by the arm quickly twisting it behind.   
       He couldn't see me and good thing too. A cold breeze passes between us and I watch as he struggles to get out of my hold. I wasn't having any of that. With enough force I manage to drag him down into a abandoned alley flinging him on the floor. He take awhile to get up, and when he does he growls at me ready to get fight but instead get his mouth stuffed with a cock.   
       Snickering I watched as he chokes but I could care less. He tried to mug me, he's gotta learn. Humming was the only warning I gave him before gripping his face and fucking his mouth. It was hot as the sand on the beach. I hope I don't catch anything from this guy. Anyway I start panting, enjoying the pleasure of his teeth scraping against my cock.   
       Clearly he was inexperience but who cares? I could feel my cock swelling in size and sudder  as I piss in his mouth hard. I sigh now that my bladder is empty and look down at the man. He passed out. I eye him for a moment before rubbing the tip of my cock with a finger before crouching down to undo his pants. He was erected and I couldn't help but smile.  
        Getting ready, I place my cock against his pushing hard through the muscles until my cock was inside his. I didn't even move yet but before I knew it I began to cum over and over. It was that tight!  
         "Fucking whore." Pulling out  I look at the huge hole I left in his dick before taking my own pants off. Carefully I spread the folds of my pussy before placing myself on his cock. Bouncing up and down I watch as my cock starts to sputter more cum over his body.   
        "It's been so long since I had a fuck...god I want more~ I hope his ass is a virgin."  I bounce some more before I feel myself tightening up, cumming once more. Pulling off I flip his body into the position I want, his ass up in the air-

        Ah, wait!

        I take off all my clothes. Can you believe it? Butt naked! "I'm fucking naked about to fuck a guy that tried to rob me. Life is good." I finally slam my eager cock into his ass, each thrust going deeper. If the man were awake he would be crying. Heck I nearly double over in tears too! His ass was so tight, I was so deep I felt the shit in his ass, it did great for friction. Wrapping my whole body around the man I rub my tits against his back. I pause for a moment to readjust my legs, bending before pumping inside him again.   
       Each thrust felt harder and harder to control. I was going mad. I was pissing all up in him, and he took it like the man he is!  
         My pussy was dripping cum and I could feel it happening. My clit was starting to grow. I could feel my second cock forming. Once more I pause for a moment to pull out only to open his asshole wider, slamming two cocks in.

        Yo I lost track of time so bad! I dunno know how long I screwed the bastard but after cumming so many times I finally ran out of energy. His ass was widened beyond safety belief, cum and piss dripping from him. I quickly took a picture for memorial reasons before putting my clothes on. I even found his address so maybe one day I can bother him  
       I took one look at the poor guy before smirking. Maybe he'll learn his lesson.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


                       _Later_

        When the man finally woke up he was utterly disgusted to find himself like this. Oh well, tough luck.


	14. Something New

* * *

       The bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch. Packing up her belongings a student made her way downstairs. By the time she entered the caferteria it was already noisy, conversations overlapping over each other. Nervously she sat down at the end of the first table and opened her bag to start eating the tuna sandwich she packed.

       "So then I slapped him across his face!"

       A chill ran down her spine at the obnoxious voice. Brandon. He's one of the popular kids at school, the snobby one's who think their better than people. He made her life miserable, always teasing her about her attire, her personal life...

       His was sitting at the table behind and just so happened to turn and see her hunched form.

       "The fuck is that nasty smell?" He said rather loudly and she already knew the words were directed towards her. Her heart dropped into her stomach and she already feel her appetite vanishing. Tirning around to look behind, she made eye contact with Brandon who was smirking.

       He had curly black hair and slightly tanned skin, freckles dusting his face. Brown eyes you can lose yourself in. He wore the school form like a delinquent model. A eye catcher for sure, but that attitude...ugh.

       "Why am I not surprised? Of course it's you. Always you."

       Oh God. She could feel her breath hitch as his friends laughed at her. Would this ever stop, the endless bullying? It's been over a year at least...

       The jeering only got louder, her patience wearing thin and before she knew it, she stood up, grabbed the bottle of Milo she brought and her sandwich, making her way over to Brandon. 

       He looked at the little shit nerd that stood before. "Where did this sense of bravery come from?" He sounded amused. Who knows. Maybe from months of endearing his assholiness.

       Quivering she looks him in eye before dumping all of her lunch contents over his clothes. He screamed out in shock and anger, chocolate milk dribbling down his sweater with tuna decorating his arm. He looks up at her expecting a apology but she didn't care.

       " _O_ _h my gosh, the nerd snapped!"_ _said a_ _girl_ _._

 _"Brandon is gonna kill her..."_ _said one_ _of_ _his friend's who watch in amusement._

 _"What's happening?"_ _a_ _girl_ _asks while looking up at the building commotion._

       Everyone was loud whispering about the two, she needed to leave. She turnt to grab her bag, slugging it on but to no avail her path was block by Brandon.

       His taller form loomed over her and she moved around hoping if maybe there was a opening. None. He grabs her arm tightly enough for her wince and dread fills her as she was dragged away from the cafeteria. Where were the adults?! No one was stopping him!

       She could feel the tears building up in her eyes, the skidding of her shoes rubbing against the floor in a frantic attempt to stop what would happen echoes through the hallway.

       "B-Brandon...p-please-" he shoves her against the wall which would later leave a mark. Her eyes were now too clouded by salty tears. Snot dribbling from her nose.

_A mess._

       "Ha? You're begging for my forgiveness?" He tilts his head in amusement. The halls were empty. "Bitch you weren't very forgiving back there. I ought beat your ass for that-" he froze as realization washes over him. She looks up at him wondering why he stopped talking.

       "Maybe that's what you need."

                         ~~~

       They were now in a bathroom stall, Brandon sitting on the toilet seat with his legs open, his shirt already discarded because of the stains. He was now only in his black tank top. Although he was a bully she couldn't help but admire his physique. He wasn't overly buff, sort of skinny but rather lean.

       ' _Snap out of it! He's trying to beat you! He can't know!'_

 _"_ Hey!" His voice echoes through the stalls. "Stop fucking gawking and strip!"

       She stood still, embarrassed, humiliated, all of the above. But she had to.

       Her belt buckle clinks as she unfastened it.

       _He'll figure it out._

She slipped out of her shoes. He watches her closely. At least her body was somewhat decent. So far.

       _That I..._

He tilts his head, mildly noticing how she shifts away from his view when pulling her pants off. She was wearing blue panties.

       _I have..._

"Get over here. We have 20 minutes left." She slowly moves to him taking tiny steps, face dripping with sweat. When she finally reached him she couldn't look him in the eye, it was too much.

       "Move your hands, not like you have something to hide." Oh but she did.

       _I shouldn't have worn the necklace today._

       "I-I..." Not wanting to hear it, he impatiently yanks her arm away. She lets out a gap and starts rambling.

       "You can't t-tell anyone about this! Please I'll d-do-" she stops mid sentence to see Brandon staring at the little bump in her panties. "..."

       "Fucking freak..." it happened so fast. He dragged her into his lap squishing his chest against hers. Using his free hand he forced her to look at him.

       He stared at her for a while, was he going to tell everyone?

       "You're one of those dickgirls or futanari? Something like that right? Yeah I read up on y'all once..." his voice was softer but still held a dominant tone to it. She was scared shitless. Squirming wouldn't benefit here and neither would negotiating. Instead she just looks back, her face heating up again. Would this day end already?

       Why was he so close to her? She could smell the chocolate milk on him along with his own musk of sweat and some cologne. When he licks her ear she makes a small 'eep!' sound. He kept doing that, licking the outer layer of her ear before moving closer to the inside.

       "W-what are you doing?" He was feeling her up, squishing her ever so soft pudge of a tummy. Shit...he ignored her question and continues.

       "Mm..." it actually felt good. Flicking his tongue he pushed it into her, probing her ear hole. Yelling out she feels a shiver roll down her spine. "You like that don't you?"

       It was so gross...tongue fucking a ear but it felt so soothing. A sharp sting lands on her ass and she groans from the slight pain. She refused to answer him.

        Just as he was about to do something else the bell rang. Did time fly that fast? Blinking ahead pulls away from him. Brandon took a good look at her.

       Her glasses were slightly smudged and her eyes were puffy from tears. Her chest...huh. When did she have boobs? He took time to notice the erection that they both had and looked up at her face. She frowns back at him, rubbing her wet ear.

        "Meet me after school."

 _To be continued_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Leave comments please!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: [ here ](https://e-hentai.org/g/321047/c933f54ab1/)


	15. Something New Pt.2

       Why was it that when she wanted school to speed up it did it on the worst days? Right now she was just dreading for the bell to hit 3 o'clock. She didn't want to leave school-

       _'Because I'll have to confront him...'_

When the bell finally rang everyone stood up chattering to eachother, shoving stuff in their lockers, ready to leave. She was the last one to leave. Slugging her bag over her shoulder she said goodbye to her teacher who asked her if she was ok. Mr. Hiso was always a nice teacher, looking out for his students. But this was something that even he couldn't help out with. Not to mention that it was kind of embarrasing.

       "I'm ok Mr. Hiso." She gives a reassuring smile and waves goodbye before clicking the door shut. The smile on her face disappeared in a instant, only to be replaced with a distressed frown. People passing by pay no mind to her as she hesistates to leave the front door.

       "Hey!" she turns around at the sound of the voice. It was Bruce. "Hey Bruce" she nods in his direction and in return he waves back.

       He asks her a question. "Heading home?" They both walk out the front door and move to the side. "Afraid not. I have some things to do later."

       _Hopefully it won't_ _last_ _long._

Giving her a understanding smile he pats her back lightly. "Call me if you need anything!" As he waves goodbye she felt her face tighten up; she walks down the remaining stairs and around to the side of the school in the hidden shadows...

       Ten minutes passed and Brandon was nowhere in sight. Slightly frustrated she gathered her belongings but froze when a voice behind her spoke up.

_"Going somewhere?"_

       Surprisingly she was able to conjure up a decent response. "No...its just that I thought you forgot."

       Brandon eyes her for a few more seconds which made her turn her head away. He let's out a annoyed sigh before walking away.  
       "Hurry the hell up."

                         ~~~  
       Walking beside him would have to be the most awkwardes thing she had ever done in her life. Period. The silence between the two was thicker than a wall and she sneaky glances up at him. At one point she stared to long at his face and in return he said-

       "I'll give you something to stare at later."

       _'_ _Can this day end already?'_

       "We're here." Before her stood a decent size house. Brandon was busy looking for his keys and she stood beside him waiting. After he found it they both walked down the concrete line to the front door.

        He yells out if anyone is home and only silence answers him. Perfect.

         Brandon took another look at her as she bends down to take her shoes off before he did the same.

       "Put your bag in the closet" he points to a door on the left side of the wall. Silently she did as he said. Warm hands wrap around her waist and she visibly stiffens at the sudden intrusion. Brandon pulls her back with a subtle gentleness, making sure her ass lined up with his hard on. He wanted to make sure she felt that.  
       "Feel that?" He mumbles into her ears with a husky tone that makes her nipples hard. "Yes..."

       "Just wait until we get upstairs..." She couldn't help but sigh when his tongue made it's way into her ear.

       It probably took them how long to stop locking lips and get to his room? No one was really keeping track of time.

       When she turns to lock his door Brandon immediately tugs off his own clothes, only his boxers left on before he coaxed the nerd to strip and sit in his lap. When she did he couldn't deny that she was kinda cute. Just a little.  
        
       "Hey."  
        
       She turns around, her ass was settled nicely in his lap. One hand was massaging her cheek and the other...

      Was held up high in a spanking position. Never had she ever felt so much pain before. Even when she would get the occasional spanking from her mom it was never this bad.

       Brandon's arousal pokes at her stomach and she hazily wondered in pain if he could feel hers too.

       Another smack is delivered to her ass, the smack so hard that she was starting to bruise "This is what happens when you get out of control!" He yells out his authority over her giving him a rush of power.

       "Brandon! A-ah I said I was sorry!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he continued, her cock and pussy both shivering from the bruising touch. Finally he started to slow down a bit and she took it upon herself to look at him.

       His face was flushed red and his pink bitten lips glisten under the room light. He looked...hot...and cute. She wondered if those lips could do more than cussing her out. The way his chest rose...the way his eyes made contact with her own.

       There's no denying it. He's attracted to her.

       "Fucking bitch..." he mumbles about how disgusting she is but she was use to it by now. So use to it that she could tell that his demeanor wasn't the same like it was at school.

       She moves out of his lap, wincing as she did so and at first she hesitated at what she was about to do. He didn't deserve this. Not with the way he was to her. But yet...she places a hand on his cheek that grabs his attention and kisses it.  
       _'The fuck am I doing?'_

Something about that kiss was different, different from the other ones. He didn't know why. He growls slowly at her. "The fuck are you playing at?" At first she didn't respond to him, she was still wary around but at some point she answers.

       "I'm going to show you something. I'm actually...not a futanari."

        "Are you retarded-"

        "No! I-I mean I'm not!" _Just_ _say it._ "Just...just look!" Confusion and irritation litters his face along with curiosity as she points at the necklace around her neck. When she pulls it off all that was left between her legs was a sopping pussy.

       "...Explain."

       Nodding she starts to explain. When she went to a bathroom along the other side of town she apparently grew a dick. It freaked her out so much that she ran out but as soon as she did she felt it disappear.

       "Turns out the tiles of the bathroom are what transformed me. When I told my friend-" his sudden snort at the thought of her having a friend made her give him a slight side eye. "...when I told my friend we both went it. Again I grew a dick, I still had my vagina but for him it allowed him to have one too." She points to the chain in her hand, there was a grey stone smoothed out to the touched that dangled from it.

       "And that's the stone...?" She nods. She couldn't blame him if he couldn't believe it. It was pretty supernatural to be honest.

       Brandon clears his throat and inhales to relax the new information he had just been given. "So you're telling me that it I put that on I'll get a pussy?" She nods once more.

       "Prove it."

  
      

        
      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, join the discord if you want to see more of these. Leave suggestions and requests in the admin chat. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Discord](https://discord.gg/mxyhJEf)


	16. Something New Pt.3

         (I rushed the hell outta this, sorry.)

        She was hesitant for a moment before placing the necklace on him. Immediately his dick started to repressed in a odd sort of way, giving him a long clit and a swollen vagina.

       "What the actual fuck..." Brandon was stunned. His dick was gone, his pride and joy. Looking up at her, who was now looking away out of embarrassment, he could feel a idea slowly coming to mind...

         
  
  
  
  


       She sat between his legs, licking right between his slit and he was absolutely loving every moment of it. He didn't know if it was her or having a vagina but it felt GREAT. When she slid a finger in, a low moan escapes his mouth.

       "You should be grateful-" he gasps between moans. "I'm allowing a loser like you to touch me." She looks up at him, eyes slightly dazed but somewhat focused. Even the nerd was turned on, her pussing sopping all over the bed.  
         
       This. This he could get used to. When her finger flicked over a certain part, her other hand pinching his abnormally swollen clit, he cried out her name, arching his back as he squirted all over her face.

       Pulling away, she sits up and watches him for a few minutes as he collected himself. He made a gesture for her to move closer and was shocked at the expression on his face.  
       
         He looked...like a slut? His hair was dishevelled and drool dribbled down the corners of his mouth. Did it really feel that good? She could feel her face burning at the sight of her bully in such a state. All because of her...

       'A _ll because of me...'_  
         
       Taking the chain back she placed it on, her cock in full view in front of his face.

        "Suck it." He made a face at her demanding tone, she didn't even look like a threat but he still complied. He ran his tongue up the side of her cock, swiveling it around with ease before applying pressure to the tip with his mouth. The nerd arched her back in bliss, mumbling his names as he continued his ministrations.

       ' _She doesn't look too bad from this point of view'_ he figures before closing his eyes and enjoying himself. It wasn't long before she came, cum decorating his lips. She lowers her face to his, kissing sloppily with him.  
     

        "You're disgusting, y'know that? Tasting your own cum." But he wasn't any better. Luckily for them, they still had two hours left.  
  
  


                                       ~~~~  
  


        He would still pick on her from time to time but it was okay now. Often whenever they could, the two would meet up in the bathroom, Brandon with his own necklace as she fucked his pussy.

       "F-Fuck harder! Push those useless cocks all the way, both of them!" He was wearing two necklaces, her as well, and both his vaginas were gaping for her cocks, which she gladly shoved into him. The squishing noises of the two fucking right in the hallways went unnoticed.  It was afterschool and they stayed to study but...

       She spanks his butt harshly, replying back. "If they're useless, then why are you moaning like a slut?"No one was there to see them and if they did, they could join too.   
         
        Cum pools around their legs as they both ejaculate, her warm semen filling up his pussies. Once more she pulled out, Brandon struggling to stand but watching as she started to walk around, rubbing her cock near the door, cumming and pissing in the corner. Such a great relief.

       There had been complaints going around about cum being found in areas of the school but the two could care less.

       She could care less.

       After all- she was the one in control now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making these three chapters its own seperate story as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, join the discord if you want to see more of these. Leave suggestions and requests in the admin chat. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Discord](https://discord.gg/mxyhJEf)


End file.
